ep6 Supirittsu vs yokai The more the merrier
by coolgalacticdud33
Summary: Cue in Scarlet
Flambo:Who is my target. Eenie (points to Grason)meenie (points to Daisuke)Mini (points to Cerulean)Mo (grason) I pick (Daisuke) you (cerulean) now lets (grason) go (Daisuke)Flame Charge!Lets go(fire up his body and charges at Daisuke)

Daisuke:(holds out his sword,pointing to Flambo)Ha!

(A blade of ice forms off of the blade and it pierces Flambo)

Flambo:I have been impaled!

(the Ice melts and Flambo drops to the ground.)

Flambo:Scarlet is at the heart of the volcano.(collapse)

Daisuke:fighting me is a death wish.(puts away his sword)

Grason:my duty is done.(retreats to Viridian)

Cerulean:(in surprise)(thinking) _Ice?Daisuke doesn't have that ability Beige be free already? (gasp) Of ,what if that wasn't Beige?Why ice?Why here?_

 _How?None of this makes sense._

Daisuke:Is there something wrong?

Cerulean:(looks up)no, I am go get the ruby.

(thinking) _Ice?Ice! I don't understand!_

(at the heart of the volcano)

Cerulean:There is two of gives you Scarlet,One is a trap.

Daisuke:Alright,this is my area of see,my father was a taught me everything I know about was the gem called?

Cerulean:Ruby.

Daisuke:See that these two gems are two distinct shades of red?One of them isn't a have a bright vibrant colour So obviously it is this one.(picks up the gem on the right.)The other one has a deep dark is not a ruby,it's a garnet.

(the gem in Daisuke's hands glows and Scarlet appears above it.)

Cerulean:Impressive.

Scarlet:Thank you.(hugs Daisuke tightly)

Daisuke:Ah! You are crushing me!

Scarlet:(gasp) I'm sorry.(lets go)Are you all right?

Daisuke:(looks at Scarlet)yes.(blushes at the side of her face.)

Scarlet:Why is your face red?Did I burn it?

Daisuke:No, I am face is red because It sees your beautiful face.

Scarlet:Oh, so I am beautiful all of a sudden.

Flambo:You were always beautiful

Daisuke:(blush goes away)What the?! I thought I skewered you!

Flambo:(laughs)you did. I don't die until Scarlet I am not gonna let that happen.I am sworn to protect now I am kind of on your haven't fought an evil yokai me,they are a lot harder.

Daisuke:(looks at Flambo in a confused way.)So, Scarlet,tell me about yourself.

Scarlet:well I have a very fiery personality.I get annoyed and angered easily.I love the colour red.I tend to take most things to I absolutely hate the cold.

Daisuke:Okay I am ready to go home.

(Volcano entrance)

Scarlet:(gasp!)Wait! Where is Viridian?

Cerulean:(gasp!)Viridian!You can come out now.

(the emerald glows and Viridian appears)

Viridian:Scarlet! Scarlet:Viridian!

(the hug each other tightly.)

Scarlet:Where is Saffron?

Viridian:We haven't uncover him yet.

Scarlet:Half-human Ice Bitch?

Cerulean:Scarlet!

Scarlet:Ugh! .

Cerulean:Her either.

Scarlet:Yes!

Viridian:Scarlet!

Scarlet:I am not taking back what I ,Whatsitsname,

let me see your sword.

Daisuke:Okay(Hands the sword to scarlet)My name is Daisuke,by the way.

Scarlet:I like your name,Daisuke.(throws the sword into the air an shoots a fire enchantment spell at the sword and hands it back to Scarlet.)

Daisuke:thanks(smiles

(at home)

Daisuke:Takeru, I know you have been worrying about me talking to myself.

Takeru:Actually, yes I have.

Daisuke:Viridian,give me the potion,please.

Viridian:Here you go(Hands daisuke the potion.)

Takeru,Drink this.(Hands the potion to Takeru.)

Takeru:What is this?

Daisuke:A potion, now drink it.

Takeru:Ok(drinks the potion and is finally able to see the supirittsu)Woah!I'm did I drink.

Cerulean:a potion,that is all you need to know about it.

Takeru:Am I drunk?

Viridian:Nope,You are sober.

Takeru:Who are these people?

Viridian,Cerulean,&Scarlet:Well…

(time transition)

Scarlet:And that is all.

Takeru:Wow this is a lot to take in.

Daisuke:I know, right?

Takeru:Right

Viridian,Cerulean,&Scarlet:And there is still a lot you guys don't know about us.

Takeru:I wanna join the team.

Daisuke:really?

Takeru:Yes.

Viridian:You are going to need a weapon.

Takeru:Okay.

Cerulean:Come outside,you are gonna want to see this.(smiles)

(they all go out side.)

(Viridian plucks a blade of grass and picks up a holds out her hands and the grass & stick they get bigger and form a Viridian throws the scythe into the ,Cerulean,and Scarlet shoot their enchantment spells at the catches the scythe and hands it to Takeru.)

Takeru:Woah.I am definitely joining.

Daisuke:Where are we going next?

Viridian and Cerulean:To the ice cavern of Beige.

Scarlet:Ugh,Why do we have to go and get half-human ice bitch?

Daisuke:Yeah,clearly you to don't get along.

Scarlet:Clearly you don't know how to shut up.(goes over to deck him)

Viridian:Scarlet!Heel!

Scarlet:(points at Daisuke)You're lucky my sisters are here.

Cerulean:We go tomorrow morning.

Every one else:Okay.

To be continued…


End file.
